Project Summary/Abstract This proposal requests $290,700 to upgrade a 17-year-old Bruker DRX 400 MHz Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) spectrometer with a state-of-the-art AVANCE III HD 400 MHz high performance digital NMR spectrometer. The overarching rationale for the requested instrument is that its capabilities will enhance the research of the sixteen NIH-funded scientists from seven departments at the University of Kansas (KU) included as major and minor users on this proposal. Additionally, the requested instrument will impact the research of many other investigators at KU in the fields of synthetic organic and inorganic chemistry, a traditional strength of the university. There are three general justifications of the need for the requested instrument at KU: 1) Functionality - the capabilities of the requested instrument result in a modern spectrometer equipped to play a central role in synthetic chemistry research at KU for the next ten years or longer; 2) Demand - there is a demonstrably high demand for the requested instrument. It will be used more than 50 times per weekday based on conservative usage projections with major and minor users of this proposal accounting for more than 75% of the total projected usage. The demand for this instrument cannot be satisfied by any other NMR spectrometer at KU; and 3) Synergy - the requested console and accessories were chosen to design an instrument that will complement, not compete with, the other spectrometers at KU. This proposal highlights several specific analytical applications for each user that leverage the impressive features of the requested instrument. The requested instrument will serve as an analytical workhorse used for molecular characterization in a wide variety of health-related research projects, from the development of innovative chemical reactions for synthesis of new bioactive compounds to engineering novel dentin adhesives to reduce the pathogenic impact of oral biofilms. These experiments would be challenging to acquire otherwise, given the current instrumentation at KU, and will advance the health-related research of the major and minor users of the proposal. Overall, these advantages converge to make the requested instrument powerful and efficient, which will be an enormous benefit to the NIH-funded major and minor users, as well as the general research community at the University of Kansas.